The Sixfold Trial
The Sixfold Trial, an adventure by Richard Pett with support articles by Darrin Drader, David Eitelbach, Sean K Reynolds, Nicolas Logue, and F. Wesley Schneider and fiction by Dave Gross, is the second in the Council of Thieves adventure path and was released in September 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path not only continues the Council of Thieves Adventure Path, but also includes an extensive excerpt of The Six Trials of Larazod with notes on the lines, combats, and traps the characters must endure to successfully complete the play by noted thespian and fan-favorite game author Nicolas Logue. Sean K Reynolds continues his series of articles exploring the deities of Golarion, this time focused on the warrior-goddess Iomedae, and the Pathfinder Bestiary provides a half-dozen new creatures from the dark shadows of the Council of Thieves Adventure Path. Best-selling fantasy author Dave Gross continues the popular Hell's Pawns serialized novella. Foreword: "On with the Show" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Managing Editor Wes Schneider discusses the innovated adventure in this month's volume, why a theater-themed piece like this was a perfect fit for authors Richard Pett and Nicolas Logue, and where Paizo's editor-in-chief has been in the past few months' forewords. 1. "The Sixfold Trial" ' by Richard Pett (6) :Mysterious shadow beasts haunt the crumbling city of Westcrown, where 100 years ago devil-worshiping cultists wrested control of the empire from the hands of an effete aristocracy. Fresh from their earliest victories against the diabolical gang known as the Bastards of Erebus, the heroes must infiltrate the manor of a local lord and patron of the arts. To do this, they must join the cast of a controversial new play so that they might search the noble's home during an after-production party. The play, ''The Six Trials of Lazarod, has never been successfully performed to completion without the deaths of the actors. And guess who just got cast in the lead roles? '2. "The Six Trials of Larazod" ' by Nicolas Logue (56) :The script of that heretical tale of a tiefling punished and his tortures exposed before all of Heaven and Hell, revealed to the world at last. This notorious work of theater has long proven one of the most shocking spectacles in Cheliax, a complete play—performed only by criminals and the desperate—which few actors have ever survived. '3. "Iomedae" ' by Sean K Reynolds (66) : Join the crusade of Iomedae, righteous goddess of justice and valor. Learn of her benevolent church, the duties of her honored servants, and the great works of her noble champions. '4. "House Henderthane" (''Hell's Pawns) by Dave Gross (74) : Pathfinder Varian Jeggare and his bodyguard Radovan investigate a death among the Egorian aristocracy and reveal a dark family secret. '5. "Bestiary" ' by Darrin Drader, David Eitelbach, Sean K Reynolds and F. Wesley Schneider (80) : Discover the gilded monsters of royalty and nobility in a decadent entry into the ongoing Pathfinder Bestiary. :* salikotal :* graveknight :* Hand of the Inheritor :* stymphalides Adventure overview To banish the monstrous shadows that stalk Westcrown by night, the PCs go undercover, joining the city’s chaotic theatrical community in an elaborate plot to infiltrate the estate of the decadent lord-mayor. Yet theater life turns deadly when they become players in a spectacle no actor has ever survived. Can the PCs endure their debut performance in a city where an actor’s first big hit is often his last? Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Richard Pett Category:2009 sourcebooks Category:Pathfinder Adventure Path Category:Council of Thieves adventures Category:Works by Nicolas Logue Category:Works by Sean K Reynolds Category:3rd level adventures Category:Works by Darrin Drader Category:Works by David Eitelbach Category:Works by F. Wesley Schneider Category:PFRPG sourcebooks